Mass culturing of the two most important algal species -- Gonyaulaux monilata and G. tamarensis is to continue. Emphasis will be placed on the toxicological, pharmacological, and physiological investigations using the purified toxins on mice, rats, chickens and German cockroaches. The LD50 of the toxins will be critically defined. Gross pathological examination of necropsied animals will be done and histological preparations will be made for examination. Sacrificed animals (rats/mice/chickens), using methoxyflurane, will have their hematology and clinical chemistry values determined (hemoglobin, glucose, Blood urea nitrogen, hematocrit, creatinine, mean corpuscular volume, alkaline, phosphotase, hemoglobin, red and white blood cell count).